


Along This Misty Path and Sunset to Sunrise: Ficlets and Fun

by OGTenby



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character relationship explorations, Deleted Scenes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Random Writing Prompts, Super Random, all that jazz, mostly short stories, scrapped ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGTenby/pseuds/OGTenby
Summary: A series of short stories centered around the characters in Along This Misty Path and its previous draft, Sunset to Sunrise. This will include deleted or scrapped content, writing prompt practice, character/relationship exploration, and other random ideas.





	1. Author's Note

Hello All! I wanted to give you guys something to enjoy while I rebrand, rename, and reconstruct _Sunset to Sunrise_ into _Along This Misty Path_. With all the changes made to the characters involved in Canon material and my pausing constantly in writing the original story _Sunset to Sunrise_ , I felt that a rebrand was in order. Some of the major changes will include:

\- _Rise of the Guardians_ and Jack have been removed from _Along This Misty Path_ due to the new information that has been released with _Frozen 2_ ; Unfortunately, his entire arch as well as his purpose within the story does not work cohesively with the others anymore. However, he will still be present in many of the stories on this work, since he has many deleted scenes and in the past was a major influence in _Sunset to Sunrise_.

\- _Undertale_ has also been removed from this, as there was really no point to having it before other than establishing rules for the Fey within universe, but with the stalling, new brainstorming/world building and new Canon additions, again, _Undertale_ has become more redundant than it was before. Again, there will be some excerpts here, but they will be fewer than Jack since _Undertale_ was a very minor point in this story anyway.

\- _Along This Misty Path_ will take place Post- _Frozen 2_ and Post- _How to Train Your Dragon 3_ , as well as have influences from _Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure_ (AKA _Tangled: The Series_ , if that’s what you know it as). Merida's arch and thr story's connection to _Brave_ remains unchanged. Since 2019 was a big year and produced both of those movies and a third season to that series, I tried to be as canon-compliant as possible, so _Along This Misty Path_ will be quite different from _Sunset to Sunrise_ due to Canon additions.

\- _Along This Misty Path_ will be longer and more cohesive than _Sunset to Sunrise_. The older draft, though it was fully outlined, had the characters on a clear goal, but an unclear way of achieving it. Thus, the actions of the group seemed lost and meandering. Although much of the story from _Sunset to Sunrise_ is still present in _Along This Misty Path_ , there will be a more structured plot/goal with the original beats acting more as a foil and way to move the actions forward than acting as a standalone piece.

My first chapter of _Along this Misty Path_ will be out in September 2020. So… Until that comes out… You guys get this! This will be a collection of deleted scenes, writing prompts, and practice writing for the characters featured in _Along this Misty Path_ and older drafts and ideas from _Sunset to Sunrise_ that, unfortunately, had to be scrapped. I wanted to give you guys something to read and look forward to between chapters or while waiting for the main story, so here they are! I’m also open to writing prompt suggestions and might even do a Q&A later if anyone is interested. The first set will be posted within the week.

Have Fun and to all the people still with me, thank you for your saint-like patience.


	2. The Stapler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What would happen if your Protagonist(s) encountered modern business supplies for the first time (i.e. a stapler, a three-hole punch, or a box cutter)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote very close to the beginning of when I first drafted this story in 2013. It has been edited since then, but not very much, so please keep that in mind and take this with a grain of salt.  
> It's a funny little piece that I had fun with trying to establish some points of certain characters while having the whole group weigh in on things. Hope you enjoy!

The strange object merely rested on the table as five of the six members of the group surrounded it. Jack stayed off to the side, rolling his eyes and leaning on his staff while he waited for them to get a move on.

“What do you think it is?” Tyra asked, sitting on a chair that was facing backwards from the table. She gripped the back of the chair, staring at it in awe.

Rapunzel shook her head. “I have no idea.” Elsa kept her gaze on it as if expecting it to leap from its position and attack them.

Jack let out a soft sigh, his mouth moving from a slight frown to a mischievous smirk as he rose, came over and pressed the top of the dark object down until it made its clunking noise and released a small bit of metal. At the noise, Toothless, who was under the table, looked up, ears pricked with alarm, and the rest of them jumped at the sight of the small piece of metal. Merida reached out and repeated the process, the object making the same clunking sound, and Hiccup picked up one of the pieces of metal and examined it closely. “It makes these little pieces of metal but… why?”

They all looked at one another, then shrugged, staring back at the object pensively. Hiccup picked it up, a look of thoughtful determination on his face as he fiddled with it and the top dark part of the mechanism bent back and was still held to the metallic part. He looked at it, puzzled for a moment, then picked through and pulled out the long attached segments of metal that had been contained inside of the mechanism. Hiccup bent the long stretch of metal and it snapped at one of the indents almost immediately. A puzzled, “Hmm…” escaped him. At this, Toothless crawled out from under the table and cocked his head at the object, his pupils dilating.

Elsa, a little more comfortable, picks up the metal piece and holds it up near the strips that Hiccup currently holds. “It looks like… It doesn’t produce the metal, but it bends it into this odd shape…” Elsa stated, curiosity lacing her voice.

Tyra looked a little annoyed. “But why? Why does it do that?”

Merida leaned back, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. “'main 'en, can we lae? Thes hin' is jist a piece ay junk.”

Rapunzel looked at it, then at Merida. “Well, I’d still like to know what it is.” Jack rolled his eyes, the smirk still on his face while Hiccup put on his glasses to look at the small bits and how the metal seemed to hold together, pulling a small tool set from his belt and unwrapping them from the leather as he fiddled even more. Toothless sniffed at the contraption in Hiccup’s hand, but made no move to mess up his work.

“Okay, all right.” Jack stated, chuckling slightly. “That’s a stapler.”

They all looked up from the work Hiccup was doing and looked at Jack, save for Toothless who sniffed at it still. “You’ve known what it is this whole time, and you’re only now telling us what it is?” Tyra asked, her voice flat.

Jack smiled wickedly. “Of course.”

“Ye ur an arse,” Merida muttered, arms crossed across her chest as she leaned back in her chair, a scowl painted across her face.

Jack smiled at her, his eyes half-lidded. “I know.” He paused a moment. “Basically this thing was used… I don’t know, about three hundred years ago, to bind pieces of paper together in a not so permanent way.” He held out his hand for the object. Hiccup flipped the top back into the position it had been when they found it and handed it to Jack. Jack got two small pieces of parchment and put them between the two parts of the stapler and pressed, pulling away and showing that the two pieces of paper were now bound together by the metal. He set them both down on the table and said, “This was back when the technology was better and paper didn’t come in rolls, but in limited pieces.” He shrugged. “These kept the papers that were part of the same story or situation together.”

Rapunzel took it into her hands and smiled. “This could come in handy! Can we keep it?”

“It would be interesting to look into it a little more.” Hiccup added.

Jack chuckled when everyone else seemed to shrug, and mumble that it would be fine. “I mean, we get to use rare, ancient, and advanced technology.” Hiccup stated.

Jack laughed, “Yeah, rare technology! Get excited, guys!”

Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed when the rest gave an underwhelming, "Yay..." in unison. 

Toothless at this, let out a roar and leapt up onto the table, making it fall over and the group, save for Jack, fall backwards. 

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, exasperation in his voice. 

Jack laughed out loud, and slowly, the others began to laugh as well, eventually all of them giggling away on the floor.


	3. The Snowflake and The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an early draft portion that, though it did happen in Sunset to Sunrise, was only going to be mentioned. This was a part of the Prologue of an even earlier draft of the same story that was titled This is War at the time. The purpose was to set up Jack's role in the story and to establish the headcanon that I had at the time that had become a major subplot for the story in general. Unfortunately, this one did have to be scrapped since Jack could no longer fit into the narrative I had devised now that there is a canon answer to the question I had hoped to answer: How did Elsa get her Powers?  
> So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly edited version of The Snowflake and The Guardian.

Bright snow pressed up and kissed the midnight sky, the stars acting as if they were sparkling snowflakes caught in a dark blanket. Jack watched as the little girl inside the massive castle sat at her desk with a book of fairy tales. Jack slipped into the open window, settling into the shadows and sitting atop her shelf high on the wall. Jack turned his head to look as a beautiful woman walked in. He waved, and she smiled brightly, the skin around her beautiful blue eyes crinkling slightly at the wide and true smile. Whenever Jack saw this, he couldn’t help but smile in return. Her hair was tied up against her head in a very distinct way, with most of the strands showing the color of melted chocolate. She closed the door silently. Jack glanced over to the girl, then back to the woman, pointing a thumb in her direction, “Is that her, Iduna?”

The woman smiled gently, nodding, then turned to the girl. “Elsa.”

The girl turned when she heard Iduna’s voice. Once Jack saw her face, he knew. Her whole demeanor brightened and her icy blue eyes sparkled when she spotted the woman. “Momma!” She ran to her mother and leapt into her arms. The woman caught her, spinning her daughter around and laughing as they fell onto the bed. 

“How’s my beautiful Princess?” She held up the girl in the air, then brought her down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

The little girl giggled, her platinum blonde hair bouncing when her mother sat up and kept her in her lap. Once the question registered with her, the little girl’s smile disappeared, and a great sadness no child should ever bear painted her face. She looked at her mother with hope. “Momma, when can I come out?” Jack’s heart ached for her. He of all people knew how it felt to be locked away from other people. Jack leapt down, sitting on the chest below her window. He saw the mother look to him, a blush painting her cheeks and guilt written in her eyes.

She looked down at the little girl, one hand on her shoulder, the other caressing her face. “We want to make sure you can control your power before you try again, okay?” 

_ Power? _ Jack thought, confused.

Jack saw tears well up in little Elsa’s eyes, snow starting to fall around the room. At first, he thought he was making it snow, but when her words broke him from his wondering, Jack realized the snow was from her. “But Momma… I wanna see Anna…” Some of the tears fell. “She comes to my door every day, Momma! I-I miss her…”

Jack could see the pain in her mother’s eyes. “I know you do, dear… but… you have to stay here, okay?” The little girl nodded slightly, looking down. He could see her sparkling tears falling again. “Now, Elsa, look at me, please.” The little girl did as she was told. “You are going to be a great Queen, and I’m sure Anna will understand, right?” She nodded, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. “Alright,” the woman smiled, “Do you want to hear a story before we go to bed?

“Yes, Momma!” Elsa got extremely excited then ran to get a book from her bookshelf.

Jack chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm, and the whiplash from sad one moment and excited the next. Jack went and sat on the bed beside Iduna. “So that’s her, huh?” 

She nodded. “She’s so much like you, Jack.” She whispered, putting a hand on mine.

Jack smiled. “I see a lot more of you in her.”

She nodded, smiling. Then her smile faded. “Maybe you could teach her how to use her powers.” She looked at him, almost begging. 

“She has ice powers, doesn’t she?” He asked, feeling her fear pulse through her. She nodded, Elsa running back to the bed and jumping up.

I laughed when her bed bounced with the three of us on it. “Momma! Momma! Let’s do this one!” She held up a book that seemed pretty long, and I could see a unicorn on the cover of the book. 

Iduna glanced to him, then answered, “I have one that I think you’ll like a whole lot.” She smiled broadly. Jack smiled warmly when Elsa’s blue eyes sparkled. “It’s a story about a Princess.”

“Like me?” Elsa settled in beside her mother, and Jack rose, sitting at the chest beside the window once again. 

“Like you, yes.” She smiled, then glanced to Jack. “You see, there was a Princess born in a land far away, and when she turned eighteen, her parents decided it was time for her to get married, so she said goodbye to her parents and her older sister, and she went on a boat all the way to the Kingdom in the Clouds.”

“Whoa, Momma! There are Kingdoms in the Clouds?” Elsa chimed in. 

She smiled brightly. “That’s right, darling. The Princess went there. And it was there that the Princess married the eldest Prince and became the Queen of the Sky. At first, she was excited to meet the King, but when she did, she found out he was cruel and that he only wanted to rule the Sky. He had only married the Princess so that he could be King and so that he could have a son.” Jack saw Elsa’s eyes go wide as she listened. He knew the story by heart, and gripped his staff, surprised her mother had never told her this story. “The King was mean and he hurt the new Queen so much that she decided to run away to the Snowy Mountains. There she met someone that had magical abilities, someone who had been alone for a long time.” She glanced to Jack. “His name was Jack Frost. As the story says, he wears regular peasant-like pants and a blue tunic shirt that also has a hood in it, and he always carries a large staff with a hook in it, like a shepherd’s staff.”

Elsa stared up at the ceiling, her eyes sparkling.”Why’s he called Jack Frost, Momma?”

She smiled. “Well, he is the person that makes it snow. He brings the winter to the world when it needs to come. It’s said that he designs every snowflake himself and that even though he creates the cold and the snow, he protects the children of the world by keeping fun alive.” Jack smiled as Elsa’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “But he’s very lonely, because only the people who truly believe in him can see him.”

When Elsa looked back at her mother, she had tears in her eyes. “That’s sad, Momma.”

Iduna, wiped away her tears. “It’s okay, honey. The story isn’t finished yet.” She cleared her throat. “So, when the Queen saw him, he was really shocked, but he decided to help her. They lived in the mountains together for a little while and they fell deeply in love, but one of Jack’s friends came and told him he had to leave and take care of the rest of the world. Jack said he would, but he realized he had to take the Queen back to the Sky Castle.” 

“But the King was mean!” Elsa looked confused. 

Her mother nodded, and Jack smirked. “He was. But Jack fought really hard to make sure that the Queen would be safe, and the mean King left for good. The Queen, because she had to be married, ended up marrying the younger brother, and the new King of the Clouds really loved the Queen. And she loved him. So much that they were going to have a baby.” 

Elsa looked down, confused. “But what about Jack?” 

She smiled, a hint of pain in her eyes. “Well, he went back to his job of bringing winter to the world. And little did he or the Queen know, but they loved each other so much, that the baby the Queen was having was Jack’s.” She paused, holding Elsa a little tighter. “And a little while later, the Queen had a beautiful baby girl.” 

Elsa saw him. Her eyes grew wide, and Iduna looked to him too. She played along and said, “Good night, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Elsa’s forehead, then left, closing the door behind her.

Jack got up, approaching her slowly. “Hello, Princess.” He smiled. 

“J-Jack Frost?” Elsa’s eyes got wider. Jack sat down on the bed beside her, then nodded. She smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling like her mother’s used to, and still did on occasion. She jumped up on her bed, bouncing excitedly. 

“So, I hear you have some ice powers yourself.” Jack couldn’t help but ask.

She sat down and nodded slightly. “My Momma and Papa say I need to learn to control them.” 

He grinned. “Well, hey. I’ve been using mine for many, many years.” He settled down on the bed. “Show me what you got, Snowflake!” She giggled at the nickname and leapt up, waving her hands around one another and creating a little snowball, which she released into the air and made fall into sparkling snow. Jack stood, smiling. She leapt up off the bed and slammed her foot to the floor, the entire surface covered by a layer of ice. She created piles of snow and created a ball of snow in her hand before quickly throwing it at him. It made impact right below his shoulder, and he looked up, eyebrow raised. Jack saw her holding her hands up to her mouth and giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, so that’s how you wanna play?” She giggled harder, then nodded. “Alright.” He made his own snowball quickly, then leapt up on top of her desk and threw it, missing and realizing she had disappeared. “Hey! Invisibility is cheating!” Jack teased, knowing she was just hiding. She quickly leapt out from behind one of the snow piles holding a snowball almost as big as her above her head with her powers, then threw it at him. Jack was quickly buried in snow, and he pretended to have been knocked back really hard, even though the hit was light. “Oh!” He yelled in fake pain, clutching his side. “You got me!” He spun around a few times then landed face up in one of the piles of snow.

She gasped, then ran over, her face worried. “Jack!”

Jack yelled, “Boo!” grabbing her and holding her above his head. Jack tilted her this way and that as she held her arms out and laughed hysterically. He pulled her down and let her lay on his chest, for he saw her eyes had begun to droop. 

She fought sleep. “Why’d you stop? I,” she yawned loudly, “I’m not tired…”

Jack couldn’t help but smile. “You sure sound like it.” 

She looked at him with her drooping eyes. “Are you gonna come back tomorrow?” 

He smiled. “If you want me to, Snowflake.” 

She nodded while Jack rose, carrying her to her bed and making the snow disappear with a wave of his staff. He laid her down and brought her covers up over her. “G’night Jack…”she said as her voice drifted off.

Jack smiled. “Goodnight, my Snowflake.” He wiped her hair from her face, then kissed her forehead, knowing she was asleep. “Sweet dreams…” He crossed the room quickly, leaping onto the window pane. He looked back, her breathing even with sleep. Jack smiled before he closed the window behind him and leapt into the night.

  
  
  



	4. The Bow and the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work was created around the same time as and for the same draft as the previous story. However, this story centers upon Merida, but also includes a special appearance from another character.

The pines rose tall above the small campsite. Guards stood watch and falcons stood perched on their T-shaped posts just outside the main tent, protecting the thrones for The King, The Queen, and the little Princess. A little girl sat beneath a table that was covered in different foods from the clan of Dunbroch as well as drinks and silverware. She kept still as she heard her mother say gently,“Where are you? Come out. Come out!” She couldn’t help but giggle when she heard her, but tried to be as quiet as possible. Merida loved their games. It was her favorite thing to do, especially today of all days. “Come on out!” she exclaimed, letting out a soft chuckle. “I’m going to get you.” She stated, causing Merida to giggle as I watched her walk around the table, her hair almost dragging on the ground as her purple dress dragged through the grass. Merida moved and faced the other way giggling again. “Where are you, ya little rascal?” She walked in Merida’s view and the little girl was sure she would look under the table so she leapt out and away as her said, “I’m coming to get you!” Merida had run to the tent and hid behind some of the wood holding it up, giggling as Elinor let out a soft, “Hmm,” and rose up to say, “Where is my little Birthday Girl, hmm? I’m going to gobble her up when I find her!” Merida snuck out getting close behind her mother, still giggling softly. She turned quickly shouting, “Oh!” and catching the little girl despite her attempt to escape.

Elinor pulled Merida onto her lap and started tickling her, and the little girl laughed so hard as she said, “I’m going to eat you!” and she started play biting at the girl’s neck and captured Merida again when she tried to run away, laughing at her tickling games. She stopped and scolded, “Oh, Fergus. No weapons on the table.”

The King stood there, his massive bow on the dining table Merida had just used as her hiding place. He was a very large man with a thick red beard and thick muscular arms. He was the complete opposite of Elinor. Merida leapt up, grabbing her father’s bow off of the table and begging, “Can I shoot an arrow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, Can I?” She shouted as she fell to the ground from the sheer weight and size of his bow. Merida giggled happily. 

He let out a chuckle then answered, “Not with that. Why not,” he paused, “Use your very own!” He shouted as he pulled out a small lighter, in color and in weight, bow. Merida gasped at the sight of it as he shouted, “Happy Birthday, my wee darling!”

Only moments later, they had a target set up and Merida had already missed a few shots. Fergus stood beside her and coached, while her mother stood stiffly behind them. Fergus kept coaching Merida, “Now there’s a good girl. Draw all the way back now, to your cheek.That’s right.” She struggled to pull back like he wanted, but listened as he continued, “Keep both eyes open, and… loose!” She did as she was told, the arrow flying high and far across the meadow they were in.

Merida felt disappointment fill her. “I missed.”

Elinor leaned down and said, “Go and fetch it then.” Merida handed her the bow then ran off in the direction of the arrow. As she ran away, she heard Fergus laughing happily. 

Finally, Merida made it into the woods and she bounded over logs and up and down hills and rocks, trying to find the lost arrow. She ran her hand over one of the plants, smiling happily at how great this day was turning out. Merida felt something watching her a few times, but kept up her search. 

Merida finally found her arrow in a mossy tree, and pulled it out with little effort. She admired it for a moment, before she heard the undergrowth rustling softly. She gripped her arrow tightly, looking around. It was then that she saw it. It had big yellow eyes with thin pupils, and was white from head to tail. She had two giant wings and four paws, each with four thick claws, and her long tail had two sails. Her ears were pricked forward, and Merida could see her pupils get bigger. She got closer, sniffing the little girl softly, then reaching out to sniff her face. Merida giggled when she let out a soft purring noise and nuzzled the girl. Then she saw the little one. He bounded forward, about the size of a cat, and he looked just like his mother, only with green eyes and scales as black as night instead. Merida giggled, laughing and stroking him. What she assumed was his mother, paced away, keeping an eye on the little one from afar. Merida pet and played with him, sometimes he’d breathe out hot breath and show his toothless maw, while his mother definitely had teeth. Merida loved the little rascal and picked him up, his legs pointing out over my arms and his head above as well while she tried to carry the heavy dragon. He let out a sigh, his tail dragging on the ground as she hugged him happily. He slipped from her grip and growled at her with teeth, surprising her, but he let out a purr-like roar and dove at Merida’s legs making the both of them fall. He leapt up on to her chest and licked her face happily causing her to laugh uncontrollably. 

Only a moment later, Merida saw his mother tense. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Her ears pricked toward the girl a moment, then back to whatever had spooked her. She bounded over, lifting her up by her clothes and placing her on her feet before nudging her away, then picking up the little baby and leaping into the air with him still in her paws. Merida sighed, then turned to see a small ghost-like being appear behind her. She smiled and whispered, “A Will-o-the-Wisp!” She ran to the creature, reaching out to touch it, but before she could, it vanished. Merida gasped again, smiling broadly, “They are real!” She looked to her left to see a whole trail of the blue apparitions heading off into the forest quickly. She followed them in excitement, almost completely forgetting about the dragons. 

Every time Merida tried to reach out to the Wisps, they disappeared, and they led her off into the forest, and after the last one disappeared, she heard her mother call, “Merida, come along, Sweetheart! We’re leaving now!” 

Merida rushed up to her mother saying, “I saw a Wisp. I saw a Wisp!”

Elinor got excited, but Fergus seemed a little disbelieving and she said, kneeling on her level, “A Wisp! You know, some say that Will-o-the-Wisps lead you to your fate.” 

Fergus broke in, “Oh aye! Or an Arrow! Come on, let’s be off before we see a dancing Tattyboggle or a Giant!” He stated as he walked away.

Mother picked her up and stood, starting to talk to her once again.”Your father doesn’t believe in magic.”

Merida smiled. “Well he should, ‘cause it’s true. Oh and mum-” Before she could finish, a great shadow covered Elinor, and Merida turned to see it, and screamed loudly as the great black bear stood up on its hind legs, weapons littering it’s hide.

“Mor’du! Elinor, Run!” Fergus shouted, right as the bear was about to strike. Her father and his men rushed the Demon Bear as Elinor and Merida rode off, and she saw a white shape come from the sky, racing toward the bear and setting him aflame before the whole scene was gone from Merida’s sight.

  
  



End file.
